The invention relates to an arrangement for rapid securing of an apparatus in an installation opening, for example, in a central console of a motor vehicle.
The apparatus to be installed may be, for example, a car radio, a CD player, a navigation device. Motor vehicles have standardized installation openings for the installation of such apparatuses in the central console, in a dashboard or other suitable position, into which installation openings the apparatus can be inserted. To secure it, the apparatus can be screwed into the installation opening. The disadvantage of screw-fixing, however, is that it is time-consuming and hence expensive.
The problem underlying the invention is to propose an arrangement for rapid securing of an apparatus in an installation opening.
The problem is solved according to the invention by the features of claim 1. According to the invention, the apparatus has a locking surface facing away from the direction of insertion of the apparatus. xe2x80x9cDirection of insertionxe2x80x9d is intended to mean the direction in which the apparatus is inserted into the installation opening. xe2x80x9cFacing awayxe2x80x9d means that the locking surface faces backwards relative to the direction of insertion, that is to say it faces an operating surface of the apparatus or, when an apparatus has been inserted into the installation opening, faces the passenger area of the motor vehicle. The installation opening has at least one slide member arranged at one side of the apparatus, which can be pushed back and forth between a mounting position and a locking position. In the locking position, the slide member engages over the locking surface of the apparatus so that the apparatus cannot be retracted from the installation opening. In the locking position, the slide member holds the apparatus securely locked in the installation opening. In the mounting position, the slide member releases the locking surface so that the apparatus can be retracted from the installation opening or inserted into the installation opening.
The invention has the advantage that the apparatus is installed in the installation opening by inserting the apparatus into the installation opening and then displacing the slide member from the mounting position to the locking position. The apparatus can be installed simply and quickly. A further advantage of the invention is that the locking surface and the slide member can be given a large surface area and made stable, so that the apparatus is held securely in the installation opening. The arrangement according to the invention can, without difficulty, be so constructed that it holds the apparatus in the installation opening even at high accelerations of  greater than 30 g (30 times the acceleration of gravity), as can occur in the case of a rear impact.
The locking surface of the apparatus is preferably formed on a laterally projecting bracket, lug or the like. Such a bracket, lug or the like can be manufactured simply and at negligible cost during manufacture of a metal or plastics housing for the apparatus.
In order to hold the apparatus stably and securely in the installation opening, in an embodiment of the invention there are two or more locking surfaces on sides of the apparatus remote from one another, over which locking surfaces there engages a slide member, which is, for example C- or U-shaped, or a plurality of slide members, engaging around the apparatus.
In an embodiment of the invention, the locking surface projects from the side of the apparatus.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the slide member has a sliding-engagement surface that extends at an angle relative to the sliding direction of the slide member. On displacement of the slide member from the mounting position to the locking position, the sliding-engagement surface acts in the manner of a wedge, that is to say it slides along the locking surface of the apparatus and presses the apparatus against an abutment.
The apparatus is thus clamped securely in the installation opening. That embodiment of the invention prevents the apparatus from rattling.
The invention will be explained hereinafter with reference to an embodiment shown in the drawings